


The False Myth of Redemption

by unladenswallow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unladenswallow/pseuds/unladenswallow
Summary: The funny thing about myths is that they are all based on an element of truth. But the story and context around that element gets warped through the perceptions of others and the re-telling of the story over and over again.The myth of Darth Vader is a prime example.Darth Vader killed his master to save his son, that is the truth.But he had never renounced the Dark Side of the Force, no, Darth Vader did not turn back to the Light or seek redemption as the myths said.





	The False Myth of Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the new trailer today and was prompted to write this little ficlet. Thinking of making it into a series of one-shots but we will see how it goes.

The funny thing about myths is that they are all based on an element of truth. But the story and context around that element gets warped through the perceptions of others and the re-telling of the story over and over again.

The myth of Darth Vader is a prime example.

Darth Vader killed his master to save his son, that is true.

But he had never renounced the Dark Side of the Force, no, Darth Vader did not turn back to the Light or seek redemption as the myths said. Upon his death and merging with the force, it had all become clear. Light and Dark, Good and Evil, and in the middle, Balance. He had finally achieved balance.

He had come to his son to try to teach him, but Luke cast aside his words and Vader himself, aghast that his father hadn’t fully turned as he had thought. Leia, his daughter, had closed herself from him completely unable to forgive his sins against her.

And his grandson, his little Ben, the strength of Leia’s rejection had made it impossible to approach the child until she had sent Ben to study under Luke’s tutelage but by then it was too late. By then both Snoke and Luke had implanted themselves into the delicate mind of the child making him dangerously imbalanced.  Vader had not dared to make contact in case his presence tipped the scales to one side and be a detriment to Ben’s fragile health.

So, Vader was forced to watch, wait and hope for the opportune moment to occur that would allow him to intervene. He had not expected that to come in the form of a feisty young woman who refused to bow to anyone or anything. A young woman who had a flittering wisp of a force bond with his grandson that had blossomed into being after the first connections of their minds. A force bond so reminiscent of the one that had emerged between himself and Padme in the very early days of his marriage.

Then came the opportune moment to intervene. As Ben and Rey fought, the moment the crystal from his lightsabre was destroyed Vader reached out to the force energy of the blast and redirected it into the bond itself. The influences of both Snoke and Luke were erased from Ben’s mind in an instant and the damage they had done was healed as Rey’s soothing and healing touch gently washed over his mindscape.

Carefully, and with an expert delicate touch, Vader followed the direction of the force and strengthened the bond between the two until a force bond unlike any he had ever seen before was created. It resembled the marriage bond he and Padme had shared, but much healthier, strong, and stable.

The bond had stabilised Ben and had removed the damage Snoke and Luke had inflicted as Vader had hoped. Ben become stronger and more powerful than ever. It was only months later though that history began to repeat itself. That Vader observed the visions Ben was having of Rey dying in agony calling out Ben’s name night after night. And when Vader had checked on the girl he realised why Ben had been getting the visions and just how urgent the situation was.

And so he would do what his old master failed to do, he would intervene and help.

Vader would help his grandson have the life Vader never had and none would get in his way, not even the girl herself. It was time for the Skywalker legacy to rise.


End file.
